


【秋姬野】辞职信

by salixcccc



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixcccc/pseuds/salixcccc
Summary: 早川秋向恶魔公安递交了辞呈。
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki/Himeno, 秋姬野
Kudos: 3





	【秋姬野】辞职信

1.  
早川秋向恶魔公安递交了辞呈，玛奇玛扫了一眼，把信封丢在一边，对他说：“你还有年假没休，休完了再走也不迟。”

早川秋从来没听过恶魔公安还有年假。恶魔公安，为了对抗恶魔设立的公安组织，24小时值班，全年无休，恶魔出现就是上班时间。早川秋无数次在糟糕的时间接到公安的电话，他记得有次铃声在电影院里响起，邻座的大叔用看呕吐物的表情看向他；他忽地从座位上站起，又遭到后排情侣的埋怨；猫着腰摸出影厅，找到姬野前辈的号码——无人接听，他不知道搭档此刻又醉倒在哪间居酒屋。岸边的来电为他指明了姬野最常光顾的那家中华饭店，早川秋从那里拖出喝得烂醉的搭档——希望这次的恶魔讨厌酒气，现在的姬野前辈定能让恶魔当场昏迷。  
几个小时不见，他的搭档就这样放纵自己沉溺于酒精。他们下午才刚解决一桩恶魔袭击市民事件，花费的时间比预计的短，幸运地得到一段闲暇可供挥霍。早川秋买了晚场的电影票，姬野极少看到他主动去看电影——通常都是被她强行拉去看烂俗爱情片，然后他在影厅里昏昏睡去。“因为这个演员长得很像玛奇玛小姐。”早川秋指着电影海报给姬野前辈看，那个演员只在海报角落里露出一个头。“诶——我觉得不像诶。”姬野前辈撇撇嘴，“她可能就出场几分钟哦。我觉得这是在浪费宝贵的休息时间哦。不如我们一起去喝一杯，对了对了，我知道一家味道很好的中华饭店哦，那里的杏仁豆腐可好吃了！要不——”没有应答。早川秋没有要改变计划的意思。姬野只好拍拍他的肩，道：“难得秋君自己去看电影，可别睡着了哦。”  
女演员的戏份确实少得可怜，早川秋甚至没等到她出场就接到了公安的电话，晚上还得加班，而且还拖着一个浑身酒气的搭档，心情坏到极点。一路上姬野前辈都把重量压在他身上，嘴里念念有词，时不时喊叫几声，声音都不成句，早川秋听不清内容。夜晚，东京仍旧人来人往，不时有路人将目光投向酒醉的姬野，此前在饭店已吐过了一回，姬野此时虽犯恶心却无计可施。看来今晚的工作不能靠姬野前辈了。早川秋把姬野前辈带到恶魔公安的医务室，嘱托了几句，便向恶魔所在地赶去。

2.  
姬野沉浸在迷蒙的梦中，她看见上了滚轮的仓鼠，步履不停却停滞不前，奔跑至生命的最后一刻又一无所得。她又望见海港边等待渔船归来的猫，猫儿向海洋询问船只何时归来，一望无际的海洋只以海浪拍岸声作答。姬野不知为何落下泪来，她害怕现有的一切离她而去，中华饭馆的杏仁豆腐，恶魔公安的工作，还有搭档早川秋。她喜欢早川秋，喜欢早川秋精致的脸庞，喜欢他被捉弄时气急败坏的脸，喜欢他躲起来偷偷为逝者流的泪，喜欢他看向玛奇玛像狗狗看向主人一样的眼神——要是看向自己那该多好。她不想失去早川秋，虽然之前的数代搭档尽数殒命，但她希望早川秋不会死在恶魔手下。  
梦境散去，姬野悠悠转醒，残留的酒精仍使她头疼。姬野发觉自己身处恶魔公安的医务室，窗外投来清晨的光束。借着不明朗的光线，姬野终于用独眼看清了隔壁床位上躺着的正是搭档早川秋。白衬衫上沾染了数处血迹，几处裸露在外的皮肤被缠上了绷带。姬野慌忙跌下床，趴伏在早川秋身侧，“秋君······”随话而出的是独眼中的泪水，“秋君，不要死啊······”  
“他没死。”岸边拉开幕帘，“昨晚狐狸要求的皮肤比平常多了些。”  
“但是秋君流了这么多血······”  
“都是魔人的，他就蹭破了点皮。”岸边走近姬野，和她并排看着躺在床上的早川秋。“放心吧，你的搭档已经足够坚强。”  
姬野感觉一股复杂的情绪涌上心头，她懊悔昨晚在酒精和尼古丁的环绕下沉沉睡去放任搭档独自面对危险，又庆幸早川秋已经成长得足够强大能够独当一面。刚才有一瞬间她以为早川秋像前几任搭档一样又要离她而去，摇曳的心开了一个深不见底的大洞，她有一瞬间失神想象如果没有早川秋会过着怎样的生活，那比死在恶魔手下还痛苦。姬野像一条在汪洋中航行的船，长久以来都由酒精和尼古丁驱动着，在死寂的黑暗中漫无目的地前行，直到早川秋的出现，姬野才第一次望见灯塔的光芒。早川秋静静地躺在床上，胸口有节奏地起伏，姬野默默地端详着他的脸，握住他枯瘦的手，低下头，流下泪来。

3.  
早川秋请了两天假回老家扫墓，正好姬野要到北海道交接工作，两人便一同乘新干线前往。从南至北，日落西垂，太阳金色的余晖描摹着姬野前辈的轮廓，早川秋仔细观察着前辈面容的每一寸。姬野前辈曾数次与早川秋接吻，在迎新的酒会上，在完成任务后的阴暗小巷里，在喝光的酒瓶散倒的公寓里，姬野前辈带领他初识情事，在各种场合见到他的丑态，时不时捉弄他，又总是在医务室等着给他的伤口上碘酒，此刻又要陪他去老家扫墓。身边的搭档教会了他很多，早川秋永远不会忘记在公寓醉酒的那个晚上，趁前辈睡着后偷溜到阳台上抬头望天空，目光与一轮明月相遇，回头静静地观察前辈呼吸的起伏。东京夜晚的风带着一丝凉意，早川秋在阳台上没站多久便躺回到姬野前辈身侧，在被窝中共享两个人的温度和气味。  
列车的播报提醒他们已经到站，北海道此时正下着雪，下车后姬野前辈偏要选有积雪的地方走，一跳一跳地像个孩童。姬野蹦蹦跳跳地经过商业街，看到高中生正聚集着走向卡拉OK店，她不禁畅想秋君的高中生活是怎样的丰富多彩，而后又突然记起他没读完高中就上京来了恶魔公安，一副苦大仇深模样，一看就知道是要向枪之恶魔寻仇。没有枪之恶魔，他们也不会相遇。  
姬野前辈跟在北海道出差的同事简单地交接了一下工作，不到一刻钟又晃回早川秋的面前。早川秋不知道她早早结束工作是不是因为他答应了要一起去吃螃蟹，吃螃蟹的姬野前辈整个人洋溢着喜悦的气氛，伴随着螃蟹锅腾腾升起的水汽和快要倒空的酒瓶，姬野前辈的脸蹭蹭蹿红。两人围坐在温泉旅馆的低矮小桌前，姬野前辈独自斟酒，早川秋为了明天的祭扫婉拒了对酌的邀请。  
酒足饭饱后，姬野打着嗝，拉开了外侧的格子门，踩着木屐走到积雪的庭院里。雪早已停了，阴云散去，姬野的目光与一轮明月相遇，皎月年年不曾变，但她与秋君已不是生涩的初见，回头望秋君，正在默默整理着行李。北海道的冬风有些刺骨，姬野在庭院没站多久就光脚走回了房间，秋君正整理着床铺，姬野的双手从背后围住了他，将头倚在他的后颈处，早川秋停下了动作，两人在沉默中紧靠着，共享着温度与气息。  
接下来的场面有如情色电影，他们身体的相性已十分协调，各自懂得对方的敏感处。早川秋转身，正面迎上了姬野前辈的吻，姬野的手仍勾着他的脖颈，迫使他低下头来迎合在低处的她。她的吻好似啃咬，不断向早川秋的舌腔索取突进，气息的交融使两人的呼吸更加急促。姬野伸手解开早川秋腰间的系带，扯开叠得整齐的衣襟，使早川秋的胸膛暴露在烘着暖炉的温暖空气中。她跨坐在早川秋的腰间，顺势将他按倒在地上，摆弄着泛红的乳尖。早川秋忽然觉得一阵电流经过酥麻全身。  
前辈的系带早因她在胯部的摩擦扭动而松散，衣衽分离处露出白净的大腿，早川秋顺着衣衽的空隙摸索到姬野腿根处，揉捏她光洁的臀瓣。姬野趴伏在早川秋胸前，吮吸着他的肌肤，早川秋将手指探进小穴，有节奏地进行扩张，待到足够湿润，再将肿胀的性器塞入。一次性无法全部塞入，姬野有些吃痛，发出吃力的呻吟，她坐起来，双手扶住早川秋的腰际，扭动胯部，一下一下地将早川秋的性器吃紧，而后进行规律性地上下摩擦。姬野很快被触碰到了敏感点，不自觉地发出阵阵呻吟，而后又喘息着抽出塞入物，脱力地倒地。  
完全是姬野前辈在主导这场游戏，早川秋望着倒地的前辈，脸上添出几分红晕。他坐起来，压向前辈，将姬野困居在两掌之间的狭小空间，他们再一次地接吻，早川秋的情欲完全被挑弄起来，他吮吸着姬野的乳尖，用宽阔的手掌揉捏着胸前的双峰，姬野尝到了乖狗狗也有发狂的滋味。她很轻，秋君引导她翻过身来，轻抚她的蝴蝶骨，深深吻着她的腰窝，而后猛地抬起她的臀，使性器一入到底。姬野发出抱怨的怒吼，早川秋只以激烈的进出回应，她败给了他在身后的不断起伏，只得以脱力的喘息宣告败北。早川秋在一番进出后终于发泄了情欲，二人瘫倒在体液和喘息之间，静谧的夜晚没有给予落雪声以回应。

4.  
翌日早川秋穿戴整齐去祭扫了家墓，姬野前辈在墓园外徘徊，观察着每一个进出墓园的人，她发现他们个个沉默，无言地穿梭在墓碑间，仿佛自己也成了幽灵。  
祭拜完，二人前往车站，姬野前辈依旧占着靠窗的位置，新干线行驶飞快，快到看不清近处的景物。姬野前辈掏出烟盒，抽出一支烟，又想到车内禁烟，只好悻悻将烟塞回去。  
“秋君，”姬野前辈呼唤着他，“你喜欢你家的墓地吗？”  
？  
莫名其妙的问题，早川秋思考了一番，回答：“说不上喜欢，但是我的家人都在那里——”回答出口后早川秋突然意识到这是一番谎言，死在枪之恶魔手下的父母和弟弟，根本没有留下可以安葬的遗体，早川家之墓也只是个象征性的纪念碑，骨灰盒内只留有家乡的空气。“——至少我想把自己葬在那里。”  
“哎——我不想秋君死哦。北海道虽然有好吃的螃蟹，但和东京比起来还是太冷太远了哦，年年都去扫墓的话我会很辛苦的诶。”姬野前辈皱起眉毛嘟起嘴，把不满写在脸上。“嘿嘿，不过我们很强的啦！哪天在恶魔公安干不下去了也可以转到民间去哦，工作不会像现在这样这么危险啦。”  
“姬野前辈，”早川秋面带正色，“我不会辞职的，我要找到枪之恶魔，让他体验百倍我的痛苦，然后杀了他。”

5.  
“唔······秋君，不要死哦······  
“希望我······死掉的时候······你能为我哭一下哦······”

早川秋从梦中惊醒，他又梦见了姬野前辈，心脏加快跳动速度，又逐渐平息。站起为自己倒了杯水，时针与秒针早已走过通勤时间，他现在正休着玛奇玛小姐所谓的“年假”。姬野前辈死后不久他向玛奇玛小姐递交了辞呈，也许是受到到姬野妹妹送来的信的触动，也可能是她揍他的那拳下手太重，使他不得不重新思考，姬野前辈做的一切有多少是在劝他离开公安。  
早川秋此时身处姬野前辈的公寓。相较上次来访，屋内的陈设没有太大变动，仿佛屋子的主人只是下楼一趟去丢垃圾。他上这儿来寻找姬野前辈留下的印记，冰箱内仍有新鲜的啤酒，阳台的烟灰缸里还剩着按灭的烟头，衣柜里还留存姬野前辈的味道。未亡人在现实中寻找逝者，逝者在记忆里折磨生者。  
姬野前辈的死使早川秋对猎杀枪之恶魔的目标有了细微的动摇。他递交辞呈，是想要逃离这种把脑袋挂在裤腰带上的生活，逃离这种不知道何时就会突然失去一切的随机性。早川秋蹲下，蜷缩成一团，埋首不见阳光，在黑暗中放任泪水流淌。

早川秋红着眼睛离开了姬野前辈的公寓，没过几天房东就会来清空房间，他在东京再找不到姬野前辈生活过的痕迹。在街上漫无目的地行走，仿佛整个灵魂都被抽到了另一个世界。兜兜转转，早川秋发现自己停在了恶魔公安的办公楼下，他抬起头，盯着外墙走道上的窗户，他曾无数次和姬野前辈一起经过那条走道，而如今他却尝试逃离这个地方。这是背叛吗？是在自私地逃避现实吗？现在，应该还有什么事情是他可以为姬野前辈做的，至少，他应该去砍了那个取他搭档性命的家伙。  
早川秋再一次走进玛奇玛的办公室，玛奇玛小姐正拿起打火机点燃他的辞呈，映着火光开口：  
“你回来了。”


End file.
